dayrfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Brick house/@comment-74.12.164.39-20170620140953
'- THE BRICK HOUSE - LOCATION AND FACTORS TO CONSIDER -' The brick house is the most time and resources consuming building in the game, but it's worth it many times over. It's an amazing building – having a brick house in an encampment will drastically improve your productivity, as you will spend much, much less time sleeping and eating. As such, the brick house should be the citadel of your main production base and should be accompanied with every production building (forge, steel furnace, greenhouses) and accessories (barrels, brick over, draw well, chemistry kit, sewing machine, cellar, etc.) to profit from its bonuses. EVERYTHING you can do, you will do it faster and cheaper with a brick house, because you won't have to interrupt your work to sleep (and eat) as much. This is especially important in forging or cooking large quantities of items (i.e.: crafting a million nails for trading or pickling a thousand vegetables from your harvests) – because while you sleep, your lit forge or fire will burn out uselessly. It will be invaluable for crafting the ungodly amount of steel required for the BelAZ quest (it will save you months of time, if not a year). However, if you can build dugouts anywhere and cheerfully litter the map with wooden houses to create your own little network of supply and resting points, you will most likely build only one brick house in the game, so location is extremely important. Of course, there is no single “best ever” location (although I have a personal favorite, more on that later) – it all depends on where you find it the most interesting according to your gameplay. If you're a big trader, you might want to consider building it right next to a survivor camp in the middle of the map – and here, the Petropavlovsk camp is ideal (because they buy nails, which is the starting point of many of the most interesting trade routes in the game: so having your production base right next to your buyer will pay off greatly). If you're more of a hunter, you might consider the easternmost regions of the map, where the enemies are the toughest. It's really up to you, but there are a few key factors in the location selection. (However, try to avoid Europe: it's far from basically everything in the game, everyone is dead, the enemies are not very interesting and there is nothing there but ruins – literally: all buildings are ruins) Location factors (1) Be relatively near a save point. Since you will accomplish huge loads of actions in you brick house, it will be very, very convenient to be able to save your progress without too much travel. All survivor camps are save points, so building a brick house right next to one will guarantee quick access (remember: you can't actually build *inside* a save point, but right next to it will do just fine). (2) There MUST BE FIREWOOD AVAILABLE ON SITE. I cannot stress this enough. Forging, smelting, crafting, cooking, etc., - anything that requires fire, really – will take huge amounts of wood and/or coal, so you'll want to be able to just pick an axe or chainsaw and start chopping down trees without having to move from your production base. Moss, mushrooms, water: that's all nice bonuses, but if there is no firewood available, don't build there. Fortunately, firewood is the most common resource so you won't have trouble finding a good spot. Also, since you can get unlimited free water with a draw well, access to “natural” water is unimportant. (3) Don't worry too much about wasteland enemies on the long term. Sure, they will bother you a bit in the initial stages of your camp, but after a while, you will simply have exterminated everything and nothing will bother you anymore on site. On the minus side, don't consider enemies as resource-generating materials: at one point, they will simply run out. (4) Don't be too far away from you main travel routes and/or points of interests. Your brick house will act as a nexus point, so it's better to have it near areas you frequently visit. Having your house located hundreds of miles away from your points of interests will simply cost you unnecessary time and fuel in travel. (5) NEVER build on an island. Having to cross sea arms is IMMENSELY costly in time (unload everything at the shore, cross by raft with very few and light items at a time, unable to carry heavy vehicles by raft, etc.), not only to bring the building materials, but also to carry back what you crafted on the mainland. Also, since island are usually poor in resources, it will force you to make lots of errands back on the mainland to get those. Stick to mother Russia. (6) Be near big cities. For one reason: scraps. You will need quick access to immense amounts of scrap metals for forging purposes – and big cities are littered with broken cars. Broken cars = huge amounts of scrap once broken down, more than sufficient. (7) This goes without saying, but don't build your house in an irradiated zone (this include every city). Even with 95% radiation resist, radiation will hamper you, so just avoid the hassle completely: its counter-productive. Take note that the “Beehive” area near Ulfa counts as an irradiated area (even if it's in yellow instead of the usual red)… but… (8) If you're into chemistry, then build *near* an irradiated zone. Why? Because the basic component for all chemical recipes are mushrooms, and irradiated zone are teeming with them (much, much higher find rate). They are also the only place where you can find the rare irradiated mushrooms required for high-level chemicals. * Speaking of Ulfa, this brings us to my personal favorite location: the beehive. I find it an ideal location. Ulfa is located due north of the Magnitogorsk survivor camp (the westernmost one, most likely the first one you will discover), at the southern edge of the Ural mountains. Any survivor that went there cannot forget it: it's the epicenter of the giant bees territory. At early levels, giant bees will massacre you and dissolve you in acid attacks, and if you ever ventured in the actual beehive in the center of Ulfa, you probably left a few pints of blood and random body parts trying to escape the royal guards. It's a terrifying mess. But, at higher levels, especially when you have a full chitin armor set (max protection against acid attacks) and lots of healing items, venturing in bee territory becomes very, VERY profitable, because bees yield two extremely important components when killed(*): honey and sulfuric acid, which are both very valuable trade commodities as well as being key components in high-level crafting (chemicals, batteries, rockets, etc. ) Having your brick house near your bee hunting ground will not only give you a convenient healing spot after a hunting trip to gather valuable materials, but it will also give you something to do to pass time while other time-consuming tasks unfold on their own (crops growing, steel smelting, etc.). Great during the BelAZ quest when you wait for steel to forge. And as an additional bonus, since the beehive zone is irradiated, you also have quick access to mushrooms (see point 8 above). Also since Ulfa itself is a big city, it's full of scrap metal, bricks and other basic building and crafting materials you may need, so that's another plus. And finally, if you ever want to attempt mass-producing the ultimate chemical that is the Alphacelon serum (instant healing of EVERYTHING; you can take a tank shell to the face, drink this and be good as new. Invaluable when attempting boss fights). Ulfa is your spot, as all the required ingredients are available there. * * * This said, every player may have his or her own preferences – and this whole advice is written in the perspective of a single-player game. All in all, take what you like from the above and enjoy your castle. It's worth it! ((*) Worker bees yield honey; they are mostly found in the cities outskirts – soldiers yield acid; they're everywhere; royal guards yield more acid; they're almost exclusively in the hive – and if you ever encounter the queen bee in the hive, defeating her yields enormous amounts of both honey and acid. However, there is an uncertainty: some say that as long as the queen stays alive, there will be infinite bees to hunt – but if you ever kill her, then the number of bees in the region becomes finite and you will eventually run out of bees to hunt. Some others say that even if you manage to kill the queen, it won't matter on the long run because another queen will rise up to take its place within a few months after the initial regicide. Confirmation would be required here. You can also find honey in the actual hive by searching, but there's a finite amount of it, roughly 150).